


Soap bubbles

by YokubouNoRain



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orphanage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo returns after several years to the orphanage where he was raised with his friends. There, a hidden secret will come to light and will change his whole life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soap bubbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lybrint](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lybrint).



> Exchange fanfic for lybrint at Ryo short LJ community ♥

_Do you remember the soap bubbles we did that time?_  
 _Do you remember the full moon shining over our heads?_  
 _But you know… What you probably do not remember is the fact that in each one of all those bubbles was a part of me, a little piece of all significant feelings that I had in that precise moment._  
 _But it was one, a really special feeling that I kept inside of me._  
 _I hope, if we meet again, to have the courage I need to tell you what that special feeling was… I really hope that…_  
  
Ryo finally had the time to come back to his roots.  At least, the roots he never forgot. The roots that an unknown parents give to him in the past. He didn’t like so much the Japanese summer’s sun, but this time, he loved the warm feeling of that yellow big shinny balloon over him.  
When he turned his head around, look a well-known guy doing keepie uppie near to the corner.  
— Hey — Ryo said. The football player looked at him and smiled.  
— Hey! How are you doing!? — Asked the other one, dressed with wide clothes. He stopped the ball by putting his right foot on top of it and hugged the newcomer —. Long time no see you!  
— I’m here just a couple of days. How are the guys doing?  
Shingo smiled when he mention the friends both made a long time ago, when there isn’t any adult to avoid the strong bond they had done together. Even time can’t erase that bond so easily.  
—Well… Ohkura and Yasu were adopted by a rich family and they’re living overseas, like you.  
— Oh… Really? —Ryo smirked, looking at Shingo out of the corner of his eye.  
— Yeah.  
— Ohkura…?  
— Yeah. Ohkura — Shingo said.  
— How’s your leg?  
— Right…., too…  
— The others? — Ryo asked, feeling that the right meaning of his answer was replied by Shingo, without he notices it.  
— Subaru graduated as a medical doctor and comes to the orphanage daily.  
— He never goes really far, right?  
— Yeah…  
— And so, you…  
— Yoko and Maru, too.  
— So, am I the only one who goes away?  
— Ohkura and Yasu also did it.  
— Ohkura…? — Asked Ryo again, smiling and looking at Shingo.  
— Could you calm down?  
— I’m just starting — Ryo said.  
The talk was interrupted by a loud sound to the other side of a concrete wall that seemed to be a never-ending fortress. A group of kids just like them were a time ago, were playing football on the same dirty floor they did. One of them stopped the game when saw Shingo. His mates, ones laughing and others quite angry, yelled at him to keep playing, but the kid was still in there, just looking at Shingo.  
— What are you doing?! — Shingo shouted then laughing.  
— Ah! Sorry, sorry — The kid said, turning around and going back to the game.  
— He reminds me of you — Ryo said, turning back to saw the kid one more time.  
— What…?!  
— He reminds me of you.  
—You came back being an idiot.  
Ryo smiled and follow all the way Shingo did, even when his feet could do that same way with closed eyes.  
When they went into the building, kids’ voices were disappearing little by little.  
— Who do you wanna--?  
Shingo’s question was interrupted when a door suddenly open right in from of them.  
— Watch out!! — Several sports’ balls and equipment fell from the room, included a guy, who fell over Ryo —. Ouch, ouch, ouch…  
— What are you doing, Maru? — Shingo asked, laughing at that scene.  
— Shhh! — The boy called Ryuhei said —. I had to do this work yesterday — He admitted, in small voice.  
— And why are you doing it now? — Shingo said —. Could you get Ryo free?  
— Eh? Ryo-chan? — Ryuhei asked and pay attention to the surroundings to, finally, realize, Ryo’s body beneath him, asking for help with a hand and some unintelligible mouthed sounds—. Ah! Ryo-chan! Sorry! — The mentioned guy was helped by his friend and sat on the floor, laughing —. Are you okay? Do you need something? Hina, we have to call Subaru.  
— Maru, Maru, Maru… I’m fine — Ryo said, attracting his friend's attention —. Thanks. But… How about you? Long time no see, huh?  
— It really was — Ryuhei said, in small voice, looking at Ryo —. I’m… here…  
— Yeah, that was Hina’s told me.  
— Ecchan is my mom now, so…, I’m doing her work here.  
— Eh… Really? That’s… great… That’s great, really.  
— Yucchin’s here, too —Ryuhei said.  
Ryo just look at Ryuhei, without saying anything. Close to them, Shingo felt his presence until the point to be irrelevant, but he was looking the whole scene like he was watching a _romantic movie_.  
— Maru, what’s the meaning of this?  
When the trio heard that they looked up instantly and saw a guy dressed with black suit, with his hair and glasses with a thick frame of the same color, looking at them with an odd expression.  
— Yu-- Yucchin!! — Ryuhei shouted out —. I’m sorry! I’m really sorry! Just give me a couple of minutes and I--!  
— Hi — Yuu said, looking at Ryo.  
— Hi…  
— Try to sort all this out as soon as possible — Yuu said, and then kept walking away from them.  
— Ye… Yes!! — Ryuhei said.  
— How is he? — Ryo asked.  
— Just like you saw — Ryuhei said, smiling and grabbing the remaining balls.  
— That’s not the memory you had about him, right? — Shingo asked. Ryo didn’t say anything; just stared silently at the path Yuu took.  
— Ryo-chan…, could you help us? — Ryuhei said with shy smile.  
— Ah! Yes!  
— When we finish, we could go and see Subaru.  
— Ah — Shingo said —. I’ve already talked to him.  
— Ha, ha. Thank you! Anyway, he has to come and see Eikichi-kun’s foot, right?  
— Yeah. But he’s fine. Kids are always around supporting him.  
— Just like we did, isn´t it? — Ryuhei whispered.  
— Kids are awesome, indeed.  
— Come on! Come on! Faster! — When the three guys looked above their own heads, they saw a thin guy with long hair tied in a ponytail and a big smile —. Hey, Ryo, you look good!  
— Subaru…  
— Eikichi-kun is fine. He’s watching the kids playing right now — He said, pointing to the path behind his back.  
— Oh, oh, that’s great — Shingo said —. Thanks as usual.  
— It’s a pleasure.  
— Since we’re almost done, let’s go to eat something with the kids? — Ryuhei asked —. I’m starving — He added, touching his belly.  
—So as I — Ryo admitted.  
— Okay, let’s go lunch! — Subaru shouted, walking back.  
— I’ve said _almost_ done, Subaru! — Maru shouted —. _Almost_!!  
Chatting about the past and their lives until now —telling Ryo how their lives was going after he left the orphanage—, with the kids around, more starving than them, they spend the last half an hour catching up and joking about almost anything.  
Yuu was watching the lunch from the windows of his office.  
— Murakami-kun told me that Yokoyama-kun changed.  
— Well — Ryuhei said, exchanging glances with Shingo and Subaru.  
— What?  
— He changed since the day you left, Ryo-chan.  
Ryo just looked at Ryuhei with his rounded eyes wide open.  
— Every night, Yoko went to the roof alone — Shingo added.  
— Because he missed Ryo-chan — Ryuhei said.  
— Didn’t you two go together? — Subaru asked.  
— We did soap bubbles — Ryo admitted. His friends looked at him, but didn’t say a single word —. What…?  
— Soap bubbles… Really? — Subaru asked.  
— Yes. I’ve always been ashamed because I couldn’t do soap bubbles very well, do you remember? Yokoyama-kun tried to help me, but in the end, I just sat next to him and watched the bubbles astonished like the brat I was.  
— Hmm… I’m not really sure if _“helping you”_ was the only reason — Subaru let out faking uninterest.  
— Subaru — Ryuhei acknowledge in low voice, quite unconfortable.  
— What? He is a man now. I guess he has to know the truth – Say the other freely.  
— Truth? — Ryo asked quite surprised.  
— Yoko always loved you. That’s the truth.  
  
-*-  
  
Ryo went to Yuu’s office by opening the door abruptly, almost kicking it with his right foot, but controlling himself in the last minute. From his chair, Yuu looked at him quite surprised.  
— What are you--?  
— Subaru told me everything – Ryo interrupts him, gasping because of the resent run.  
— What?  
— You lied to me.  
— What? — Yuu repeated.  
— You loved me. _All this fucking time_ …  
— So?  
— You never told me that!! – He scream clearly offended.  
— Why I had to tell you? In the end, one day you would leave the orphanage. And you did! If I would tell you that I loved you, would you stay by my side? You wouldn’t, right? So, why are you fucking telling me this right now!? Why don’t you just go with Maru once again and leave me alone!?  
— For God’s sake, Yoko!! I don’t love Maru!! I _care_ about him a lot, that’s right. In the same way I care about Murakami-kun, Subaru-kun, Ohkura… But, _about you_ … I… to you… I’ve always loved you… All this time — Ryo sighed the last phrase.  
— So, you loved me. Then, what? What are you gonna do with that?  
— I’m saying that I love you and you act that way? – Ryo was shocked.  
— I don’t know how to act, actually — Yuu sighed, putting his glassed on the desk.  
— Say what you feel about it. About… me…  
— You set your life. I’m proud of you. Really.  
— I’m not talking about _that_.  
— Then, what do you wanna know?  
— Just be honest and, _please_ , stop to play the fool with me.  
— I’ve already told you, Dokkun.  
— Do you love me? Now. _Right now_ , in _this fucking moment_.  
— I thought I’ve been over you! And I did until now that you came back. But what’s the point to tell you? I’ll have to wait until you come back again, right? Of course!  How much time them? 5 years? 10? Maybe more! Never I guess? I don't want that.  
— If I tell you that I will not go anywhere, what would you tell me?  
— What’s the truth?  
Ryo lost it. He went close to Yuu and grabbed his from the shirt’s collar. He kissed Yuu’s lips softly, trembling, waiting for a reply that never came. When he opened his eyes and looked at him, he saw Yoko’s eyes wide open and burst in laugh.  
— What?!  
— You kissed me…  
— Be honest — Ryo asked.  
— You broke my heart.  
— You did it! You never were honest!  
—And the soap bubbles? — Ryo blinked twice —. I was with you until 4am just to see you smiling, just to see your eyes opened more astonished, even when you were about to fell asleep — Yuu said, touching one of Ryo's cheeks carefully.  
— I would never fall asleep if you were by my side. You were the reason why I would never sleep early, actually.  
Shingo went into the office without knocking the door. He looked Ryo sat in front of Yuu on the floor. He stop and slowly, he closed the door.  
— So, what are you gonna do? I was honest.  
— You weren’t. I just… kissed you… You didn’t say anything.  
— Didn’t I? — Yuu smirked.  
— You did not! Tell me! How do you feel about me?  
— I love you. With my whole life and existence.  
Ryo grinned from ear to ear.  
— I love you, too — Carefully, Yuu grabbed Ryo’s arms and lifted him from the floor to his height. This time, Yuu took the initiative and kissed Ryo’s lips. He tried to explore him deeper but, at the same time, he had afraid to do it. Their lips just went straight to each other’s, just changing the angle of the kiss —. Didn’t you know how to kiss or what? — Yuu asked in husky voice.  
Ryo felt a small vein about to burst. He grabbed Yuu’s neck and kissed him with strength, without asking him for permission. Yuu accepted the kiss, smiling and letting Ryo’s tongue going through his own lips. When their tongues met other’s, its owners separated immediately, showing a shy smile.  
They went for the euphoric feeling again.  
More sloppy and deeper the kiss was, more the heat felt by both. Their breathing became panting, the desire stronger. When they looked each other’s eyes, they could see an unknown glazed look.  
— I love you — Ryo said, feeling his heart jumping when Yuu touch him —. Let’s gonna do it — He said in hoarse voice, sat on Yuu’s legs.  
— Wait… What…!?  
— I wanna do it — Ryo said, getting off his suit and necktie with one hand.  
— Stop! We can’t do it here!  
— But we love each other — Ryo affirmed, arching one eyebrow.  
— Yes, we do. But we can’t — The door was opened again. This time, behind Shingo were Ryuhei and Subaru, who was smiling widely —… What the--!?  
— Sorry, guys — Ryuhei said.  
— Please, go on — Shingo said.  
— Ah! Wait! Guys!! — Yuu shouted. After an awkward moment of silence, Ryo burst in laugh. When Yuu looked at him, also laugh —. Why are you laughing about?  
— Isn’t that funny? THIS whole situation. We were about to make it and all of this…  
— Yeah — Yuu sighed, sat on Ryo’s lap —. And you cool down.  
— Yokoyama-kun…, would I stay by your side?  
— Forever?  
— Sure — Once again, Ryo went for Yuu but just kissed him.  
— Should we tell Hina that be honest with Ohkura?  
—You? Really? — He asked with a half smile.  
— You’re so mean…  
— You couldn’t be honest with me and…  
— It’s a possibility. You don’t know it but they were chatting every single day after the day Ohkura left the orphanage.  
— Well… After all, Murakami-kun saved his life…  
— Because…  
— Yes. Because he loved Ohkura — Ryo hugged Yuu and sat his head on his chest —. But we could do it…  
They looked each other and shared a complicit smile.  
— Now we talked about each other’s feelings — Yuu said, standing and going to the door to lock it.  
— Now, _YOU_ wanna do it? — Ryo asked, sat on Yuu’s chair with sexy pose.  
— I was controlling myself since Hina and the others went away.  
Yuu sat on the desk in front of Ryo.  
— Yeah, I definitely can see it — Ryo said. Carefully, he touch Yuu’s bone and hear a slightly moan from going out from his lips. He felt glad to be able to pleasure Yuu and could see his face —. You’re so sexy…  
— Liar — Yuu said.  
Ryo touch Yuu's boner from top to bottom, trying to feel the same Yuu was feeling with that soft contact.  
— Ah..., Dokkun — He moaned, moving his hips to back and forth.  
— I can't handle it — Ryo husked, unzipping Yuu's pants and pulled them down with his underwear.  
— ‘Kay... That was fast — Yuu said, smirking.  
The next he felt were Ryo’s lips rubbing against his more intimate part, teasing his white pale skin with tongue and teeth, bringing Yuu to the edge of madness.  
He wasn't prepared for the exciting feeling of Ryo's mouth, that cavity that was teased by his lips a minutes ago, now was interrupted by his boner hard as rock, knocking his cheeks from the inside with faster movements set by Ryo himself.  
—Where did you... learn that...? — Yuu asked as he could. Ryo looked at him from below. Before answer him, stood up, leaving the cruel but exciting teasing aside —and trying to put his own pants on at the same time.  
There, Yuu realized that Ryo was enjoying the whole situation too.  
— Movies. Do you know what porn means, right?  
Yuu shut his eyes for a moment before reply him, with a smile.  
— Yes, but I didn't know you watch that kind of things.  
— Really? Did you always think I was that innocent?  
— Well...  
— Could we talk later about it? I need it.  
Even on the top of the excitement, Ryo always would do whatever he wants to.  
— Me too — Yuu said, moving closer to him.  
With his hand touch his and Ryo's boner, moaning both for such a hot feeling. Yuu could see Ryo's hair sticking to his own skin because of the sweat in his entire body, the same as himself.  
— Please... Do it... Love me...  
Those simple words made him went crazy. He grabbed Ryo's body and kissed his lips with passion. His tongue left his mouth to teased Ryo's neck, and helped by one single hand undressed him.  
— Where... Do you want to...?  
— No matter the place if it is with you.  
— I couldn't help myself if you keep saying stuff like that.  
— Sorry — Ryo said, with shy smile and red cheeks.  
— I have one request.  
— Yes...?  
— I just want to see your face until the very end.  
—Done.  
Yuu sat Ryo on his chair and kept teasing him until to reach to his lower part. He tried to do the same as him, he wanted to give him even a little of pleasure Ryo gave him before, but he was a little insecure, so his tongue just went through his boner faster, making Ryo wanting for more, but that would be everything.  
Ryo was about to complain until he felt Yuu's tongue rubbing his inner thighs. He letting go a moan. His hand was marking the perfect rhythm he needed to experiment the more exciting feeling but, unconsciously, he moved his hips back, so Yuu grabbed his ass to keep it near to him.  
Ryo watched him stood up once again. He tried to ask him for more than that, to ask for all of him, but he can't even say a single word.  
Yuu grabbed Ryo's legs and putting it over one of his shoulders. Slowly, with painful care, went into Ryo's body. The feeling of his tightness made him to become slow for a while, but the supplicant gaze of Ryo made him going forward.  
The more Ryo shouted out, more hurt he was feeling. More softly the moans were, the less hurt but exciting was feeling.  
— Go... deeper — Ryo said.  
— I don't wanna break you.  
With a movement of hands, did Yuu left his legs and entwine it around his hips.  
— Now you wouldn't.  
— Did you _REALLY_ watch this on a porn?  
— I'm really sure.  
— Okay...  
Yuu went once again against Ryo's body. He still could felt his tightness, but it was less than before.  
When both of them were feeling the same as the other, Yuu the tightness of Ryo's body and Ryo the Yuu's boner going inside of him back and forth; their moans became one, so their breaths and their souls, becoming one with the one they've always loved.  
Hugging the other's body tightly, now without fears, now with the desire to be with the other for the rest of their lives, saw each other's glance of love.  
— I love... you — Ryo whispered, before kissing Yuu —and before felt him cumming.  
The instant their bodies became one, Ryo kept his look on the window, like something else was out there.  
— What's wrong...? — Yuu whispered.  
— I saw... a bubble... like the soap bubbles we did...  
Yuu looked askance at him.  
— Couldn't I control myself and I did it too hard?  
— You're an idiot...  
— You are! Cutting off this love situation because you saw a bubble...  
— Why couldn't just say that was a sign of love or something like that?  
— Wasn't it this the sign of love you meant?  
— Oh, just forget it — Ryo said, closing Yuu to him to could hug him.  
— Dokkun...  
— Hm...?  
— What did you said was true?  
— Which one of all the things I said to you?  
— The thing to stay by me forever.  
— Of course. To leave never was an option — Yuu smiled. Ryo put his head on his chest —. How's Maru's bed? Is it big? — Yuu rolled his eyes and snorted, separating from Ryo, who smiled widely —. Hey. That was a joke — He admitted, seeing his lover dressing up and walking to the door.  
— Well, then stop joking and clean all this mess — Yuu ordered.  
— Are you serious? — Ryo doubted.  
— Of course. If you won't do it, you will not have sex with me tonight — He said, quickly, because he already know that because of fault of his shyness, his cheeks went colored in a bright red.  
When he left the office, he could hear Ryo soft laugh from the other side.  
He gave a look to the window but he immediately scratched his eyes hard.  
He couldn't believe it, but he could swear he saw a little soap bubble disappearing right in front of him.


End file.
